the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Animalian riots
The Animalian Riots also known as the Animalian Revolution among former resistance fighters is the name given to the riots that were committed by Animalian resistance fighters and their enemies leading to heavy casualties on both sides after the Night of the Thieves when the resistance began an insurgency so in an attempt to control the insurgency the Junta and their allies committed riots throughout Animalia. The riots are generally considered to be the start of the Animalian Civil War which left Animalia in ruins. Background Mufasa had ruled Animalia for 35 years and for a long time he was a very popular leader, even with the rise of guerrilla organizations in particular the Animalian Patriotic Front which had originally turned from a band of hooligans into one of the most disciplined organizations the Anthro World has ever known. It was also the time of the rise of other resistance groups whose time would come eventually with the rise of Mechanikat. In his later rule Mufasa started to become very, very unpopular with accusations of nepotism against him and student demonstrations as well as violence and riots becoming a daily routine, finally Mechanikat and his followers invaded Animalia and launched the country's first coup d'etat overthrowing Mufasa and forcing the Fox Junta who had been against the Junta for a long time and the Animalian Patriotic Front into exile in Argentina. The Junta was also backed by 172 Animalians and thousands even more and the Animalian National Socialist Union and succeeded in overthrowing the government and sending the cabinet into exile. Mechanikat then had all political parties banned with their families forced into exile and also stripped of their party membership, many were also killed in post coup violence also known as the Night of the Thieves. The main exceptions to those being the Prime Minister Nava and his deputies Winston,Fox and Bagheera. Those who lived the high life were cast from their graceful lives and were occupied by collaborators and A.N.S.U members and allies, notable members of Mufasa's family Simba his son, Nala his son's wife, Kiara his son's daughter and Kovu Kiara's husband were also "punished" by collaborators and A.N.S.U members whereas Sarabi was arrested and sent into exile thus did not see the punishments of her family. She was later murdered in exile on Mechanikat's orders The riots The riots committed by the resistance Violence broke out between the resistance and police and the riot squad were called in. They fired tear gas at the crowd and baton charged them before handing control of the situation over to the Army. Mechanikat then decided to cancel the military funeral and hand the bodies over to the families. The bodies had left at 8.30pm and were heading for the cemetery before they were diverted to the Army Headquarters so that they can be handed over to the families. The crowd at the cemetery were informed of the President's decision at around 10pm. The crowd left the cemetery in a restive mood. The mob, which was now around 10,000, attacked, looted and set fire to any building that had a Junta connection, including a block of flats. Then houses belonging to Junta allies and collaborators in the neighborhood were targeted. The police fired tear gas at the crowd but after exhausting all their stock were forced to fire rifles into the air.18 The crowd then dispersed where they attacked and looted Junta ally properties and set them on fire. Mechanikat met the country's Security Council at 9.30am. And within two hours or so all the Junta ally owned shops, opposite the President's House, were on fire. Every Junta ally owned business in the Fort area was on fire by the time the Security Council meeting finished. The President ordered a curfew in Animalia from 6pm.The mob moved on where a barracks were set on fire. The rioting had spread to the slums of Canal Bank, and various areas by 10am. Mobs armed with crow bars and kitchen knives roamed the streets, attacking and killing suspected collaborators and soldiers at raonom. Various other areas, were the next target of the mob. Homes and shops were attacked, looted and destroyed. Junta owned shops were also attacked. The riots then spread to the middle class residential areas . The residence of other allies of the Junta were attacked and ransacked. By lunchtime virtually the entire city was on fire. The curfew was brought forward to 4pm and then to 2pm and was extended due to the violence spreading. The owner of one store jumped out of an upstairs window but fighters of the Animalian military students threw him back into the fire. The police were unwilling, or unable to enforce the curfew so the army was then called in to help the police. The rioters were now becoming organized, using voter registration lists to target suspected Junta allies. 81 out of the 92 flats owned by Junta allies were attacked, looted and set on fire. The mob attacked the industrial areas which contained a number of weaponry factories. Other factories were also attacked notably those that were involved in manufacturing weaponry and was on fire when ammunition combined with explosives and dynamite exploded splitting the factory in two. Twenty three other factories were destroyed. The mob ended the day by setting fire to another barracks hut. One of the most notorious single incident of the riots took place at the prisons on 25 July. 37 prisoners, most of them detained under Mufasa's rule, were killed by fighters using knives and clubs. Survivors claimed that the prison officers tried to fight back but their keys fell into the hand of the fighters, while at the subsequent inquest, the prison officers claimed the keys were stolen from them. The mobs were equipped with voter registration lists, thereby giving credence to an organized attack with support at government level, burning and attacking mainly Junta ally residences and business, while army and government officials were deployed late. The mob continued their attacks on 26 July. The 24 Junta collaborator or ally/occupied houses were burnt. The mob removed the property in these three houses to the road and burnt it. In many parts of the city fighters merely looked on as property were destroyed and Junta suspects were killed. Soon afterwards a collaborator owned shop was set on fire, and the violence spread. The police managed to get control of the situation but an hour later a mob armed with petrol cans and Molotov cocktails started attacking shops. A curfew was imposed. The curfew was extended nationwide on 26 July as a precautionary measure, as there were more outbreaks of violence against suspects in areas where various ethnic groups lived together and looting. By the evening of the 26 July the mob violence began to slacken off, as the police and army patrolled the street in large numbers and began to take action against the rioters. The violence spread to areas which had so far been peaceful. At around 10.30am on 27 July a collaborator owned motorcycle was set on fire. Around midday an organized mob went through a shopping area, setting shops on fire. The rioting then spread to the city's residential areas where the homes of many collaborators were burnt down. The mob then left the city in vans and buses they had stolen. On the evening of 27 July future Slavic prisoners overpowered their guards, armed themselves with axes and firewood, and attacked the collaborator prisoners in the Youth Offenders Building, killing 15 prisoners. Two prisoners and a third prisoner were killed during a riot on the same day. Animalia was still peaceful on 29 July. But at around 10.30am two youths were shot on Gas Works Street. A large crowd gathered at the scene and soon rumors started circling that the youths had been shot by soldiers in the building. The building was surrounded by the army, navy and police who proceed to fire at the building using sub-machine guns and semi-automatic rifles. A helicopter also fired machine guns at the building. Fighters started gathering in the streets, armed with axes, bricks, crow bars, iron rods, kitchen knives and stones, ready to fight the collaborators The soldiers and collaborators never came, so the mobs turned their attention to fleeing workers. Vehicles were stopped and searched for suspects. Any suspected collaborator they found was attacked and set on fire. The riots committed by the Junta and their allies After the post coup violence riots erupted, and continued in some areas for days, killing more than 3,000 Animalians. Mobs carried iron rods, knives, clubs, and combustible material, including kerosene and Petrol. The mobs swarmed into neighborhoods, arbitrarily killing any Animalians they could find, men, women or children. Their shops and houses were ransacked and burned. In other incidents, armed mobs stopped buses and trains, pulling out passengers to be lynched or doused with kerosene and burnt alive. Others were dragged out from their homes and hacked to death with bladed weapons. Women and children were reportedly forced into the army. The mob began assaulting Sikh Animalians by stopping cars and buses to pull Sikh Animalians out of them and burn their turbans. Throughout the night A.N.S.U leaders met with local supporters to distribute money and weapons. Junta leader Mechanikat and Animalian First Lady Emily handed out 100 notes and bottles of liquor to assailants. On the morning of 1 November, Emily and Serafina were seen holding rallies in Animalia as were various other allies of the Junta. Mechanikat's home was used as a meeting place for an undefined number of collaborators and soldiers in the Junta whilst Oswald's home served as a meeting place for soldiers and collaborators of the A.N.S.U The chief weapon used by the mobs, kerosene was supplied by a group of Junta, militia and A.N.S.U leaders who owned filling stations. Various allies of the Junta distributed oil while allies of the A.N.S.U "instructed the crowd to kill supporters of the old regime, and to loot and burn their properties" as he had in other meetings throughout Animalia. In much the same way. Animalian National Socialist Union officials provided assailants with voter lists, school registration forms, and ration lists. The lists were used to find the location of supporter homes and business, an otherwise impossible task because they were located in unmarked and diverse neighborhoods. Assailants used the lists to mark the houses of old regime supporters with letter "X" In addition, because most of the mobs were illiterate, A.N.S.U officials provided help in reading the lists and leading the mobs to supporter homes and businesses in the other neighborhoods. By using the lists the mobs were able to pinpoint the locations of supporters they otherwise would have missed. In some cases, the mobs returned to locations where they knew Sikhs were hiding after consulting their lists. One old regime supporter escaped the initial attack on his house by having a neighbor drag him into his neighbor's house and declare him dead. However, a group of 18 assailants later came looking for his body, and when his neighbor replied that others had already taken away the body an assailant showed him a list and replied, "Look, his name has not been struck off from the list so his dead body has not been taken away." Aftermath At the end of the riots Animalia was in ruins but not as much ruins as it was about to be in. The riots also lead to the expulsion of Romanian, Greek, German, Latvian and Turkish Animalians from areas under resistance control and also lead to the expulsion of some Turkish collaborators under the Junta, eventually though the riots made a dramatic turning point for the Animalian Civil War which left Animalia in ruins. The whole resistance also was involved in the Civil War with one notable exception: Salim who was sent to an Animalian mosque with other Arab sheikhs who served as double agents for the Animalian Resistance Army and as such Salim has been shown in a heroic light since the end of the war. Category:Events